build me up buttercup, gundamboy's version
by gundamboy
Summary: minor trowa bashing, this is not shningami baby's version.


Build me up buttercup.  
By gundamboy  
I know there is a version of this out. But I did my own. The author of the other fic, shinigami baby, has a YAOI version. Mine's non- yaoi.  
Mine's mayhem thrown with this song. Minor Trowa bashing.  
Here we go!!! - Gundamboy.  
  
Heero: hey Relena.  
Relena: yes Heero?  
*Music starts*   
Heero: * sings as best as he can* why do you build me up?  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa: *stick their head out of something, duo sticks his head around a corner, Wufei sticks his head out of a Chinese pot, Trowa sticks his head out of the chimney which was lit. * Build me up.  
Heero: *looks at Trowa's now on fire hair and points to it * buttercup baby, just to let me down.  
Duo, Wufei, Gundamboy: let me down.  
Trowa: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! * Runs around trying to put his hair out, which is now fully engulfed. *  
Heero: * sweatdrops* and mess me around. Yeah and worst of all.  
D,W,G: worst of all  
Heero: you never call baby when you say you will.  
D,W,G: say you will.  
Trowa runs by again, his hair still on fire by all the hairspray he uses. He picks up a bottle of paint thinner and pours it on his head. It burns a neat shade of green.  
Heero: but I love you still. I need you  
D,W,G: I need you  
Heero: more than anyone darling' you know that I have from the start. So build me up.  
D,W,G: build me up.  
Heero: buttercup, don't break my heart. I'll be over at 10 you tell me time and again but you're late, I wait around and then  
D,W,G: Ba-da-da!  
Heero: I went to the door, I can't take anymore, it's not you... You let me down again.   
D,W,G: Hey Hey Hey!  
Heero: Baby baby, I'll try to find  
D,W,G: Hey Hey Heey  
Heero: A little time, and I'll make you mine!  
  
D,W,G: Hey Hey HEEEY  
Heero: (looks down at the phone) I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for yoooou   
D,W,G: Oooh... Oooh...   
Heero: Why do you build me up  
  
D,W,G: Build me up  
  
Heero: Buttercup, baby just to let me down  
Trowa: oooowwwwww!* hair is aflame. Pours a mix of gas and oil on hair! Turns blue the purple then blue again, runs off*  
  
D,W,G: Let me down  
  
Heero: And mess me around, and worst of all  
  
D,W,G: Worst of all  
  
Heero: You never call baby when you say you will  
  
D,W,G: Say you will  
  
Heero: But I love you still, I need you  
  
D,W,G: I need you  
  
Heero: More than anyone darlin', you know that I have from the staart. So build me up  
  
D,W,G: Build me up  
  
Heero: Buttercup, don't break my heart   
  
Heero:To you I'm a toy, but I could be the boy you adore, if you just let me know  
  
Trowa: PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!* Yep, his hair is still on fire.*  
  
D,W,G: (slightly disturbed that Trowa is STILL on fire.) Ba-da-da  
  
Heero: I know you are too, I'm attracted to YOU (points to Relena) all the more... why do I need you so?* throws water on Trowa's hair. Wufei stomps what is not put out*   
  
D,W,G: Hey hey hey  
  
Heero: Baby baby, I'll try to find  
  
D,W,G: Hey hey heeeey  
  
Heero: A little time, then I'll make you mine  
  
D,W,G: Hey hey HEEEY  
  
Heero: I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for yoooou  
  
D,W,G: Oooh... Oooh  
  
  
  
Heero: Why do you build me up  
  
D,W,G: Build me up  
  
Heero: Buttercup, baby just to let me down  
  
D,W,G: let me down   
  
Heero: And mess me around, yeah and worst of all  
  
D,W,G: Worst of all  
  
Heero: You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
D,W,G: Say you will  
  
Heero: (sparkles in his eyes) But I love you still. I need you  
  
D,W,G: I need you  
  
Heero: More than anyone darlin'. You know that I have from the start... so build me up  
  
D,W,G: Build me up  
  
Heero: Buttercup, don't break my heart...  
Duos, Wufei, Gundamboy leave as Heero leans down to kiss her.   
Gundamboy put paper sack over Trowa's head.  
Zechs: *walks in on Heero an Relena kissing.* Oops.  
Heero: oh. Hi Zechs. Could you, um, step outside for a minuet?  
Zechs: uh yeah.  
Heero:*looks at relena* where were we  



End file.
